Second Chance
by Just here to have fun
Summary: They say everything happens for a reason- but that's not true. Sometimes bad things happen to good people and it's just a tragic accident. Marcie knows this, and she's willing to use her powers to give William another chance- to start again from the first chapter and live the life he was meant to live.
1. Chapter 1

The last thing I could remember was the ceiling of my ward at the Dignitas facility. Doctors bustling around me, the rhythmic beeping of a heart monitor, the brief sting of a needle- then drowsiness. In that moment, I felt an overwhelming sadness in my chest. It was a bittersweet mixture of guilt, for leaving Louisa on her own, regret, for not holding my mothers hand one last time, and longing, that I would never again feel an ocean breeze or a spring shower on my face. But soon, all faded to black, and I felt as if I were floating in the air like a feather in the wind. For a moment, I was tempted to flex my fingers and toes- just to see if they would work in this... this afterlife. But I soon realized that my mind was all that was left of me. There was no body to experiment on. I floated in the vacuum of space that I was seemingly resigned to for eternity, pondering a few things- Did she get that blasted letter? Would she follow my advice? Would she miss me? Would I soon fade into nothing more than a fond memory of hers, that she would occasionally revisit whilst in the arms of some new lover? The thought made me irrationally angry, and I pushed it out of my mind. As my head grew void of thought, it began to be clouded by fear. I was never one to be afraid of the dark, but this was absolutely claustrophobic. The darkness seemed to press in from all directions, and if I had lungs I would be gasping for breath. Moments before I would have lost mind, a lantern was lit right next to me. How long was that there? The warm yellow light illuminated my surroundings, showing a small windowless room with nothing but a big red sofa. I turned sharply around as a door opened behind me, and an old woman with a shock of white hair and caramel skin walked in, supporting her small frame on a walker. I noticed with amusement that each leg of her walker had a bright green tennis ball wedged onto it. At her own pace, she made her way across the room and lifted herself onto the crimson sofa. She then turned her focus to me, a knowing smile on her face.

"Hello, William." She said, a thick creole accent lacing her words.

 _Hello_ I thought- for something told me she could read my mind.

"Now then, I've been keeping an eye on you boy- don't think I haven't because of the hardships you've been through."

 _Who are you? God?_

"God? You mean he with a capital H?" She cackled as if she found this genuinely funny.

"You people- all thinking I'm God- all knowing, all seeing, all good. Naw, that ain't me. There's no such thing, although I'd see the comfort of believing in such a deity."

 _Then who are you?_

"You can call me Marcie. Mother of all men- but like any mother, I am imperfect. There are just so many of you that I can't prevent all evil from falling upon you. I try my best to provide, to nurture- but I'm afraid bad things still happen."

 _Like me._

She nodded sadly.

"But I'm not completely powerless. Sometimes- when bad things happen to good people... I give them a second chance. I don't force it upon them- I offer it to them. Most say no. They want to see what's on the other side of that door."

She pointed manicured finger to the door she had entered through.

"On the other side of that door lies not paradise, but a second adventure. One that surpasses the thrill of life on earth by a million times."

 _You mean I have a choice?_

"Yes. You can either go through that door and go on a journey I cannot disclose any information about just yet... Or my child, you can go back to Earth, and come back later."

I felt an overwhelming urge to say yes to the door. An odd magic seemed to be pulling my soul towards the other side- I felt like a child at the gates of an amusement park, eagerly pulling my parents along by their wrists. But then a fleeting image passed before my eyes. Louis, smiling as brightly as the sun itself with her bumblebee tights in hand.

"I already know your decision, and I can make it happen. Just wish it, and you'll be back on Earth, the very morning of your accident, back in your London apartment, next to your girl."

 _My girl?_

"She was your girl then, remember? Do me a favor, will you? Break the news to her easy- that it won't work out. I just hate it when my children are cruel to one another."

 _I promise._

"Then go, William Traynor. Live the life you were meant to live."

 **Hi. This is my first story and I'm willing to write more. Please leave a review if your interested in reading more :)**


	2. Chapter 2

I woke, but I kept my eyes shut. As the memory of what just happened began to wash over me like warm rays of sunlight, all I could feel was sheer incredulity at my luck. Lou, I'm coming for you. You and I, we're gonna take over the world- I'll make you the happiest woman on earth. I'll make you fall in love with me, I'll take you to Paris, I'll marry you, we'll have children- a boy and a girl, we'll grow old together, I'll take care of you, Clark.

My train of thought was interrupted by a sleepy sigh next to me- Alicia. I slowly opened my eyes, unwillingly pulling my thoughts away from Louisa. She was certainly a beautiful girl: plump pink lips that were slightly ajar- revealing pearly whites, delicate veiny eyelids closed over azure windows, lined with long lashes that curled over sculpted cheekbones. All this was framed by blonde hair that was so bright it appeared to be emitting its own light.

"Break the news to her easy."

That's what Marcie had said, but how could I? This venomous snake had abandoned me when I needed her most, married my best friend, and then had the gall to invite me to her wedding. She was a selfish and vain woman, and it took all I had not to run out of my suite, hop onto my motorcycle, and-

Hang on... **Run** out of my suite... **Run** , with my own two fully functional **legs**. I felt my heart beat at a hundred miles an hour. I slowly lifted my arm, and I swear, I could cry. I watched my arm defy gravity at my will, rising above the sheets into the air. Rays of sunlight from the window streamed through my fingers as I flexed them, marveling at the ease with which I could manipulate them. Heart still in my throat, I used my fingers to grab the blankets and toss them off of my body. My legs, which I had grown accustomed to seeing as frail white chopsticks lying uselessly against a wheelchair, were thick and golden brown with a tan- defined with lines of rippling muscle. I felt something wet and warm rolling down my face, and I realized that tears were streaming from my eyes. I wiped them away and slowly got off the bed onto the floor, almost expecting my legs to give way to my body. They didn't. I took one miraculous step after another to the bathroom mirror where I could barely recognize my own face, radiating with a healthy glow, and twisted into the biggest smile I had ever made in my entire life.

When I emerged from the bathroom Alicia was awake, propped up against pillows and flicking through the travel brochures that were beside the bed. She is wearing one of his T-shirts, and her long hair was tousled. She looks at the brochure and pouts. "Do we really have to do something that involves trekking up mountains, or hanging over ravines? It's our first proper holiday together-"

"Alicia" I interrupt.

She looks up, surprised at that gravity of my voice.

"What?"

"Where is _this_ going?"

"This?"

"This relationship."

She looks puzzled, understandably.

"Well... We've been together for almost a year now, Will. If nothing terrible happens between us... I was guessing I'd move in permanently."

"Then?"

"What else but marriage, if aren't broken up by then? Will this is getting really weird- what are you playing at?"

"Why do you want to marry me?"

She sputtered "What do you mean, why? We've been together for almost a year and we're... we're compatible with one another."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Compatible?"

"Yes, Will, _compatible._ You act as if you've never heard the bloody word before."

"Elaborate."

Alicia let out an irritated sigh, as the conversation was out of the realm of superficial flirting and small talk that she was used to.

"Well... We have similar social standings. We're both physically attracted to one another. We have the same friends. We enjoy spending time together. You have a good job that can support my lifestyle..." She trailed off, obviously running out of things to say.

I felt my face harden. I can't say I was surprised or disappointed with her answer. I thought similar things about her before the accident. The dull pang in my chest was from self-loathing that I could have been content with such a shallow relationship. Alicia misread my body language and thought I must have been waiting for her to say more.

"And I _love_ you." She added, unconvincingly.

"Well, exactly how deep is this love you speak of?"

"What?"

"Say I lost those things that made me "compatible" with you. Say I got in an accident, and I got paralyzed neck down. Say I lost my job, all my friends, my virility, my money. What then?"

"Things like that don't happen to... to people like _us_ Will."

"People like us?"

She groaned, frustrated. "I do not know what has gotten into you... Go to work Will, yell at a few interns, get whatever this is out of your system."

"Just answer the question, Alicia. What would you do if something terrible happened and I lost everything?"

She glared at me, and when she opened her mouth to speak her voice had turned icy and menacing.

"What do you want me to say, Will? You want me to say that I'll stay with you no matter what, even if you become a crippled broke loser? You want me to say that I'll spoon feed you and wipe your shit while I watch my friends go to island resorts with their husbands? Is that what you want me to say? Well, I won't. There's your answer."

A silence clung to the air, and the tension could be cut with a knife. I shifted, not knowing what to say next. I had to say I was hurt, even though I didn't care for this woman anymore, her harsh words still felt like a slap to the face.

"Alicia... I... I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. But I need more than that from someone who claims to love me. I need more than that from someone I'm going to spend the rest of my life with."

Tears were welling in here blue eyes.

"Will? Why are you saying this Will? Is this some sick joke? Are you not attracted to me anymore? Are you-"

"No... I swear this isn't a joke, and I promise you're the most beautiful woman I've ever met. You're stunning, believe me. But I want something you'll never be able to give me. Go, Alicia. There are plenty of men who would die to have a girl like you. Find someone who'll take you to resorts and pay for every outfit and handbag your heart desires. Find someone who'll fill your life with nothing but beauty. You deserve nothing less."

She stared at me with watery eyes for a few more moments before slapping me hard across the face.

"You bastard." She growled.

"You'll regret this, you pathetic swine."

She pulled on a pair of jeans onto her long legs, then a jacket over the T-shirt she was wearing. She stalked across the room in angry strides and wrenched the door open. "Pig!" She spat onto my floor before slamming the door hard behind her. I heard a drizzle of rain start outside and remembered how bad the weather would soon become. I ran behind her grabbing an umbrella on the way.

"Alicia!"

"Go away!"

"Take this."

She stopped in her tracks and stared at the umbrella. Then she threw her head back and laughed humorlessly.

"You pathetic piece of shit. You think that's gonna make me forgive you? I hate you, Will Traynor. You're the worst thing that ever happened to me, and if you think I'm ever gonna come back to you, you can forget it."

She grabbed the umbrella from my hand and threw it onto the ground before running into the rain.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, this is the author speaking. Thank you all for your words of encouragement. This is to tell you that from now on the future chapters will not be from Will's POV. The first few chapters needed to be from his eyes and mind, as his internal dialogue was important. But now that we know what he's thinking, I'm moving to a 3rd person's POV, and it will stay that way as long as necessary. Again, thanks for reading this :) I have so many plans for this story, and you guys keep me going.**

Smiling contentedly at the starry night sky, Louisa meandered light-heartedly on the pavement, breathing in the crisp spring air. She loved her quiet little town, and she loved her job. It was Friday, she had just gotten off work, and the sweet smell of bread clung to her paisley sweater like a small child accompanying her on her walk. On a usual day, she would go straight home, take a warm bath, and curl into bed with a good book. But today an uptown couple had assigned her to babysit their son while they were away on date night. Usually, the higher-class folks got professional nannies. However, this particular couple called themselves John and Michael- and the more conservative nannies of Stortfold turned their nose up at the "heathens". Poor things. It broke her heart to think anyone could be so cruel to such lovely people. John Traynor was tall and blonde- a middle-aged professor who was quiet until someone brought up the topic of politics. Michael Novotni, on the other hand, was boisterous and jolly: unafraid to strike up a conversation with anyone. It was, in fact, Michael that had first invited Lou to their table at the Buttered Bun after he had caught her glancing more than once as they kissed. It wasn't that she disapproved of them, but rather because she had never seen an openly homosexual couple before- on top of that, she was never one who could hide her curiosity. Sensing this, John asked if she'd sit with them during her break over a hot cup of coffee- their treat. She just couldn't refuse the crooked grin on his face and agreed.

She remembered their first conversation clearly.

As soon as she had sat she blurted out

"I'm sorry if I was staring. It's a small town, and I don't see people like you very often. I'm not saying there's anything wrong with people like you, it's just that people usually hide it... Not that there's anything to hide, it's like I said, it's a small town, and the people can think small too.."

John stopped her bumbling, and she was glad he did.

"We know you're not homophobic." he said understandingly.

"You didn't have _that_ look in your eyes." intervened Michael.

"That look?" Clark asked.

Michael leaned in with a serious look on his face."Like you thought we would burst into hot pink flames wearing tutus, waving magical dildos that would turn every innocent child in the room into blazing queers."

Louisa's eyes grew wide as saucepans for a moment, surprised at his blunt humor. Then she pictured them, two tall muscular men in leotards and tutus, screaming into the room varnishing large purple-

The thought was too much and she burst into laughter, her eyebrows arching as her sides started to ache. The two men joined her, obviously surprised at how hard she was laughing. Soon their conversations filled up the cafe and it was night by the time they hugged each other goodbye, giving each other phone numbers. Even after being friends with them for half a year, Louisa didn't pretend to know everything about them, but one thing she knew was that they loved each other dearly.

So instead she took a bus to their house, double-checking the bag of treats she had gotten from the bakery for the boy. As she looked out the window the buildings went from run down homes to sleek mansions. The bus stopped in front of one with a baby blue roof, and she stepped out onto the gravel.

"Lou?" She turned around to see Michael holding a large paper bag, a baby bottle sticking out of the top.

Louisa broke into a large smile and she ran over to him holding up the bag full of chocolate eclairs and pies. Michael groaned "Can't honey, I've got to get the pounds off before summer."

"They're not for you silly, they're for little Charlie."

"Oh! Well right this way then, mademoiselle." He grinned offering his free arm to her like a prince. She took it, and they made their way up to the front porch, where John had seen them through the window and come out, carrying a toddler in his arms. Little Charlie had been adopted from Korea by the couple a year ago, and was the most loved child in the world. As soon as Charlie saw the snacks he jumped out of his father's arms and ran to her "Lou-wee-za" he squealed as he jumped up and down, trying to reach the bag. "Nuh-uh. Not until after dinner young man. You're gonna have to finish you're yucky green peas and broccoli before you get any of this."

The night passed uneventfully, and by 9 Louisa was humming a lullaby to Charlie while rhythmically patting his back to sooth him.

"Hush little baby, don't say a word,

Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird.

And if that mockingbird don't sing-"

 _RING RING RING_

The phone rang shrilly across the room, and Louisa streaked across the house to pick it up before Charlie woke again, asking if he could play a little longer with his toys.

"Hello, Traynor residence speaking."

"Lou, Lou, are you there? Is that you?" John's panicked voice rang across the phone to Louisa, and the fear in his voice made the hair on the back of her neck stand.

"Of course it's me, John. Where else would I be?"

"It's my Father. He just had a stroke. The doctors don't know if he'll ever wake up or if he'll... he'll "

Louisa could tell John was close to tears.

"Oh darling, please don't worry. It will all be alright. Listen to me, no _listen_ to me, your father's going to be alright. Don't you worry about Charlie, I'll stay the night and take him to work tomorrow if I need to. You go straight to the hospital and be there for your dad. "

"Oh, would you do that for me? Would you Lou?"

"Of course I would. Anything. Now hang up, get in that car, and go straight to the hospital."

* * *

Will had just gotten home and was pondering if Lou's name would be in the local phone book when his blackberry buzzed in his chest pocket. His father? A stroke? Unconcious? His mother's words hit him like bricks, and in a confused daze, he hopped into his Mercedes to the airport and boarded a plane. He then took a cab to the Stortfold Medical Institution and burst in by 5 AM. He hurriedly inquired about a Steven Traynor, got his directions and sprinted to his father's ward. Had this happened instead of his accident? Was this somehow his fault?

In the room was his father in a bed, eyes closed and mouth slightly open, and his mother. He marveled at how much younger she looked now, even after spending a sleepless night in a hospital. He felt a pang of guilt at how severely the 2 years after the accident had aged her. He yearned to hold her but realized that at this point in history they had barely talked for years, and he was afraid it would arouse suspicion.

"Ah, Will." She said in a clipped tone that he was not at all accustomed to.

"Mother." He pecked her on the cheek and squeezed her shoulder.

"He's not showing any signs of consciousness, but been holding a steady pulse for the night."

"Good."

"Your sister is on her way here, but of course she'll take more time as she was studying in Paris."

"Naturally. Err.. How is Georgie?"

His mother looked aback for a moment.

"Will, you haven't called your sister that in a long time. It certainly brings back memories: pulling of hair and pushing down stairs."

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Will let out a laugh.

"Oh we were a little competitive, but we weren't so bad."

Silence.

"Will?"

"Yes, mother?"

"Do you remember John?"

"Well, no not much. He's quite a few years older than me and _Georgina,_ isn't he? And he left home young. How could I recall more than a face and a voice? And even that is blurry."

"Of course, of course. Well, he's here. He's just gone downstairs to get extra pillows for your father, but he'll be back soon."

"Oh?" Will was surprised to hear that his estranged brother had made his way here. As he had said, he had left home young and made it a habit to never come to family reunions.

"Why the sudden change? He never comes to see us... not even one of us is sick."

"Well, none of us has ever been _this_ sick, but more importantly, it is your _father_ that is sick, and, um, unconscious."

"I'm not sure I'm following you."

"Well... I never told you Will- the reason your brother left home so young wasn't because he wanted to study abroad, but... but because he was kicked out and disowned."

"What?" Will sputtered.

"What on earth did he do to deserve that?"

"It's not what he did. It's what he was."

Will looked at his mother unsure of her meaning.

"He kicked me out cause I'm gay." Said a gravelly voice from the door.

They both whipped around to behold a tall, middle-aged man holding pillows in his arms. He had the blue eyes and dirty blond hair that ran in the family, but apart from that, he looked nothing like Will.

"John... How long has it been?" Asked Will breathlessly.

"Over 20 years."

"Oh John, don't tell me it's true. Don't tell me our father did that to you." But thinking of his father's homophobic tendencies Will knew it was true even as he spoke.

"It's all true Will." Said Camilla as John nodded.

John passed his mother the pillow and sat on one of the bedside seats as Will stared at him like he had come back from the dead.

"I was 19, will. You were only 4. Georgie was 2. I loved dad. I loved him so much that I stayed in the closet until I was a man. I played football and dated girls- and Dad loved me for it. But then I couldn't take it anymore and told him."

Camilla continued his story. "You wouldn't remember how furious your father was, Will. How humiliated he was about his own son. He kicked him out, cut his college tuition, and never spoke of him again."

"He forbid me from coming to see you or mother. He forbid from going anywhere near you." Said John sadly.

"And, you just let this happen?" Asked Will to his mother.

"No." Said John forcefully.

"I don't know what I would have done without her. She secretly paid me through college, and she sent me a large sum of money when I told her I'd found a partner and wanted to live with him. She's been secretly visiting me this whole time, and she's been telling me about you guys." John gripped mother's hand and smiled at her, tears forming in his eyes. Camilla was crying too.

"I should have done more. I should have stood up to your father." Whispered Camilla.

"You did all you could do mum. I tell you all the time not to be so hard on yourself."

Will watched the two in disbelief. How little he knew about his own family!

After Camilla fell asleep, Will and John got better acquainted in the passing hours- Will telling him about his merger and acquisition job in London, John telling him about his career as a political science professor. Then the topic went to John's personal life. John's eyes lit up when he talked about Michael and their son Charlie.

"Here, let me show you some pictures." John said while pulling out his phone.

He then scrolled through his camera album showing Will photos of a brunette man with a crooked smile and puppy dog eyes."He's the love of my life. I didn't even know he was gay when I first met him, and we started out as friends."

"Where is he now?" asked will.

"He's still fuming in a cafe next to the hospital. Understandably... he doesn't like dad very much."

"Ah."

"And this is Charlie." John flicked to the next photograph.

"It took ages, but we finally got little Charlie from Korea when he was just 2 years old. He's been the center of my life ever since. I'd do anything for him."

"Is someone caring for him now?"

"Yes, of course. A good friend is babysitting, as she always does. Wonderful girl that one. She knows we ask her to babysit because nobody else in town will do it. I pay her 50 quid and I find it again under a sofa cushion a week later. I give it back to her the next week and then it's in a vase. I gave it to her _again_ last night I'm sure it's somewhere in the house. She doesn't know it's just a silly game. I've set up a separate account to give her later. I add money every time she takes care of Charlie. John Traynor- 1, Louisa Clark-0."

Will choked on his water as he heard the familiar name roll of his brother's tongue.

"Mate, you alright?" John asked, thumping him hard on the back.

"Oh nothing, it's nothing. Um, this Louisa Clark girl. She sounds like quite a character."

"Oh she is! You should see her outfits: the envy of every man woman and child in the country. We met her in a cafe 6 months ago."

Will smiled to himself, imagining Louisa again in one of her ridiculous outfits.

"It's gonna be hard telling her we're leaving." continued John.

"Leaving?" Asked Will, taken aback.

"I can't live here anymore constantly afraid of bumping into father. As soon as he wakes up, if he does, I'll tell him exactly what's on my mind, and I'm gonna leave to Gloucestershire with Michael and Charlie."

Silence. No, this couldn't happen. Will had just met his long lost brother and was already feeling a close bond forming. From what he gathered, he John loved living this town.

"Must you?" asked Will.

"If I can't be accepted for who I am, I'd rather leave."

"Yeah but, Louisa accepts you. Mother accepts you... I accept you. Do you really have to leave a place you call home because of the opinions of one silly old man?"

Silence.

"John, stay, won't you? I'll visit you, I'll meet Michael, I'll meet Charlie." Said Will, trying not to sound too desperate.

John stared at him in amazement.

"You mean that?"

"'Course! We're blood aren't we?"

"Then let's leave now. Dad's getting better and better, and I'm not sure if I'm ready to meet him just yet if I'm to stay in this town."

"Agreed." Will never liked how his father treated his mother, and this act of cruelty to John was the final straw. He still loved his father, as he was sure John still did. But he didn't feel much like talking to him anytime soon.

"Err, you want some coffee and toast at my place?" Asked John tentatively.

"Yes."

They woke Camilla and explained the situation. She seemed to glow with pride at how well her two sons were getting along, and let them go before their father woke.

The brothers hopped onto John's Impala and they drove into the distance, already knowing that they would be a part of each other's lives for a long time to come.

 **That was a lot of fun to write :). You see what I did there? Steven has a stroke instead of the accident and because of that Will and John meet for the first time. Will convinces John to stay- if he hadn't Louisa would have only known John and Michael for a fleeting 6 months, but now they get to be BFF's. Everything so far fits with the original book. Next chapter: Louisa and Will meet for the "first" time. If anything doesn't make sense please message me!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello- this is the author speaking. I'm SO sorry I haven't written for so long. I'll try to write more often now that exams are over. This is the chapter where Will and Louisa meet for the first time- it gets interesting! I hope you enjoy, and leave a comment- they're tremendous encouragement. Thank you :)

Charlie had slept through the night, his chest rising and falling through his sponge bob onesie. Louisa sat next to his crib in the dark, smiling down at the infant. She always felt a little melancholy around children. They were small and innocent, and they didn't know what it was like to be burned. If she had it her way, they would stay kids forever. There was so much pain in the world, and she knew that sooner or later, Charlie would get a taste. There was no way around it. He was Asian. Stortford was the opposite of ethnically diverse- what if Charlie got bullied because of the way he looked?

The front door unlocked and opened and Louisa turned her head to the sound of male voices talking and laughing. She got up as quietly as she dared and left Charlie's room to greet the parents. What were they doing here so early? She froze when she saw a third man with them. In a lot of ways, he looked like John. He was much younger though, and he had an adventurous air to him.

It was her. It was truly her. Louisa Clark. In the flesh. Will wanted to run to her, pick her up in his arms, and twirl her around. But he stopped himself. They were strangers.

"Ah- Louisa. Unforeseen turn of events." chuckled Michael.

"You will never guess what happened." said John.

Will just looked at her.

Louisa was truly confused. Who was this man? What about John's father?

"C'mon, let's all sit down and I'll tell you what happened," John said, beckoning to the sofa.

An hour later, Louisa was familiar with the night's events, and they all sat around talking and laughing- except Will, who didn't dare say more than a few words at a time. Although he tried his best to act normally- how could he? When the love of his life was sitting across the table from him, oblivious to his feelings for her.

"So, Will." said Louisa, addressing him for the first time.

"Yeah?" he replied trying to act casual.

"How do you like your tea?"

"Oh... um"

"I insist on knowing this about a person- it says a lot about them. John likes his strong with no sugar, and Michael likes his with two lumps and cream."

"Right you are" added John.

"Oh well... I like my tea warm with a splash of honey."

"Hmmm... So under that rigid exterior, you're sweet."

"I think you just described a watermelon, Louisa." interjected Michael.

They all laughed.

"Whoo, would you look at the time. Let's call it night," said John checking his watch.

"Let's say goodnight to Charlie." suggested Michael. John agreed and followed him to the baby's room

This left Will and Louisa together, alone.

"So... you babysit Charlie?" asked Will tentatively.

Louisa's eyes lit up.

"Yes! Great kid. Love him to bits." she replied.

She then found herself rambling on about Charlie, she couldn't help herself. Will just lost himself in her words, his eyes falling on her paisley sweater. What a garment! He didn't even think it was possible to knit paisley. His thoughts were interrupted by a loud SLAP.

"Oi! My eyes are up here you pervert!" cried Louisa.

"What!" spluttered Will, still shellshocked.

John and Michael scrambled out of Charlie's room.

"What happened?" asked John.

"This pervert here was looking at me boobs!" cried Louisa.

"I wasn't- I was admiring how ridiculous your sweater is!" blurted out Will.

"Oh- so you think my sweaters ridiculous? Well, I think you're ridiculous."

Will couldn't help but laugh.

"You think I'm ridiculous- How so?"

"Well, your entire body's ridiculous. You're much too tall and you're head's much too small. You - look like... like a "

"Like a what?" demanded Will.

"LIKE A MATCHSTICK, YOU WANKER!"

At this point, John and Michael were doubled up laughing.

Will resisted the urge to laugh just because he was afraid of another slap. Instead, he raised both his arms in defeat.

"You're quite something, aren't you Louisa."

Louisa just seethed for a few more seconds before grabbing her bag and stomping towards the door.

"C'mon Louisa, don't leave." called Michael.

"I'm not spending another second with this... this-" Unable to find a word vile enough to describe her new enemy, she left without another word, leaving the three men in silence. Michael broke the silence first.

"Matchstick with the soul of a watermelon." he said, punching Will lightly on the arm.

"Oh shut up," Will said, although he felt a smile tugging at his lips.

Louisa stormed away from the house. Even as she walked, she started to feel that twinge of regret. Will didn't deserve that. She knew that she'd been paranoid, but ever since that dreadful day in the maze, she'd been afraid of men looking at her as... well as a woman. But then his stupid laugh flashed before her eyes and she felt angry all over. What a jerk!


	5. Chapter 5

"Go away," Marcie muttered to the cat resting on her favorite rocking chair.

"My, my, aren't we in the temper today?" the cat replied.

"Well, wouldn't you be too if your good for nothing creations were messing everything up?"

"Are you talking about Adolf?"

"Naw- That bastard died ages ago. Can you believe it? I take a five-minute nap, and that crazy son of a bitch done started a genocide. I thought I'd learned my lesson after the black plague... guess not."

Silence.

"What was I talking about?"

"You were complaining about one of your creations."

"Oh right! That good for nothing Will Traynor! I give him his legs back, I give him his life back so that he can do right by Louisa. And what does he do? He messes it up by staring at her breasts!"

"Boys will be boys," the cat remarked, uninterested.

"Will's going back to London as we speak- surely, he's not giving up on Louisa already?"

No reply from the cat.

"Hmmm...maybe he just needs a push in the right direction. I'm intervening one more time- after that, it's all him."

As Will sat on his plane seat, he felt a pang of worry starting to build in his chest. He had woken that morning in John's guest room, taken a shower and had pancakes with his brother. All the while, Louisa's absence was as stark as her presence, and he felt panicky that they would not be able to meet again before his flight. He didn't want to leave Stortford, but Rupert had called with big news from the law firm, and Will felt that he couldn't just _not_ go.

Of course, Will felt stupid, worrying about a job and a living after being literally brought back from the dead- not to mention two years in a wheelchair. But now that he had a life again, he found himself again caught up in the bustle of business.

Unable to stop thinking about Louisa's face, he pulled out some stationary and began writing a letter that he would send as soon as he got the chance. He wrote how he felt they were meant to be together, that he couldn't stop thinking about her- then he stopped. How on earth would she feel about this? She'd barely known him for an hour. Sighing and crumpling up the paper, he closed his eyes and fell asleep- he'd think of something tomorrow.

"Look, sorry about your old man," Rupert said sympathetically.

"It's fine. Mum called, he's coming around." Will replied.

"Good. Listen, mate- this case is the one of a lifetime- a merger between Chanel and Cartier. We'll be rich!"

"Fill me in."

Rupert told Will about the legal details of this business transaction while they headed to Will's office.

"Paperwork's on the table. Call me if you need anything." Rupert said before heading to his own office.

As Will sat on his table, his secretary came in with some paper and a cup of coffee for him.

"Some extra info on the merger, and your morning coffee." she said, setting the objects on his desk.

"Oh- there was no need for you to bring my coffee- I'm sure Barry will come by with his trolley any moment."

Barry- a jolly middle-aged man with a round face and curly hair. Every morning, he would pass by the offices and cubicles with his trolley loaded with coffee and pastries. The taste was excellent and the price was reasonable- everyone got their breakfast from Barry. During the afternoons, he worked down at the office cafeteria, smiling and giving everyone extra portions. Will was ashamed of how he had treated him before the accident- he'd often made fun of Barry behind his back with Rupert, about how he was fat and loud.

His secretary smiled. "Oh haven't you heard? Barry resigned yesterday. He's opening his own cafe in Manchester- apparently, his father left him a building there in his will."

"Oh. Good for him. He certainly deserved it," Will remarked.

"Yeah, good for him, not for us. Now we gotta go down to the cafeteria coffee maker to get our daily fuel. Nobody could make coffee like Barry, and nobody's willing to haul a cart around every morning."

"Surely, we can pay one of the cafeteria workers extra to do the job?" Will asked.

"Nah, it wouldn't be the same. Barry just had this energy to him that made every morning feel nice. We can't replace that." his secretary said as she left the room.

Of course, Will knew just the replacement they needed- Louisa, Louisa Clark. But she was perfectly happy with her job at the buttered bun, and that place wouldn't shut down for two years.

Then an alert rings on Will's Blackberry. He looks down at his phone to see that it was his daily Huffington post article.

"Stortford Bakery Owner Wins Lottery. Plans to Close Shop and Move to Hawaii."


	6. Chapter 6

Louisa felt miserable. Of course, she was happy for her boss, but the Buttered Bun had been a lifeline in the financial turmoil that was her family. She'd been given a generous sum to take home with her- 700 pounds. However, she worried how long this would sustain her family- they needed a steady inflow of money with Thomas needing daycare and all.

Louisa didn't want to go home after the Buttered Bun had closed down, and so she instead took the bus to John's house. He welcomed her with open arms and offered money- which she refused point blank. And so John made her a cup of tea and they just sat in silence as Louisa stared out the window.

RING RING RING

The phone rang and John answered.

"Hello? Will! How are you?"

Louisa turned her head sharply at that cursed name.

"Good, you?" Will replied across the phone.

"I'm fine, but can't say the same for our friend, Louisa," John said.

"I'm not his friend." Louisa mouthed. John just rolled his eyes.

"You see, the bakery she worked at just closed down- owner won the lottery. Did you see it on the news?"John asked.

"Well mate, that's what I'm calling about. Our office just lost a trolley man- he used to serve coffee and work shifts down at the cafeteria. Would Louisa be interested?"

John's eyes grew wide. This was perfect!

"I'll tell her about it and I'll give her your cell. She'll call back if she wants the job."

"Right. Cheers." Will said.

"Bye." John hung up. Then, with the toothiest grin that Louisa had ever seen on a man, he started nodding slowly at her.

"You're gonna like this." he said.

"What is it?" Louisa asked suspiciously.

Will worked away at his papers, but his mind was only half there. He kept looking at his phone, hoping that it would light up and buzz with Louisa's number. Of course, at this point in history, she would be an unknown caller- but he would fix that as soon as she called him.

"I'm not working for that arsehole." Louisa declared once John had filled her in.

"Just think about it- you'll be doing what you love, and the pay's decent I expect."

"How much is he paying? " she asked.

"I don't know- but you can always find out," John replied, sliding her a piece of paper with Will's cell on it.

"Oh..." Louisa stared down at the paper like it was a death sentence.

"Even if I said yes, his office is all the way in London. Where would I live? What about my family? What about Patrick?"

"I'm sure you'll figure it out Lou, you always do." John patted her on the back before leaving to pick Michael up from work.

BZZZZZZZZZ BZZZZZZZZZ

At the speed of light, Will grabbed his phone- UNKNOWN CALLER.

In an attempt not to look desperate, he let his phone buzz one more time before picking up.

"Hello?" He said cooly.

"Now, listen here you- I'm not going to be your pal just because you're offering me a job."

Resisting the urge to laugh, he composed himself.

"Oh? Is that so? Well, Ms. Clark, I have no interest in being your friend. We genuinely need a new person at the trolley. This is strictly business."

Silence. The people outside Will's office noticed him grinning like an idiot through the glass walls- but assumed he was talking to Alicia.

"Well... In that case, you're obviously not a very smart man- I live all the way in Stortford, and you work in London. You want me to take a plane to work every morning?"

"Not to worry Clark. My apartment's roomy. It has two floors, two bedrooms, two bathrooms- two of everything. You needn't worry about rent- the suite is much to big for one person anyway."

Will leaned back in his chair and chuckled under his breath as Louisa spluttered across the phone.

"L- LIVE WITH YOU?" she said indignantly.

"I will let you know sir, I have a boyfriend- and we are perfectly happy together. What are you trying to suggest here?"

Will's smile faltered. He had completely forgotten about Patrick.

"Well, in that case, we'll just have to find someone else. Goodbye Ms. Clark," he replied, knowing full well that she wouldn't give this up for the world.

"Wait! Don't hang up."

There was a dramatic sigh from across the line.

"Well?" Will asked smugly.

"How's the pay?"

Will punched the air in victory- now they were talking business.

"Well, it's 20 pounds an hour- with a 25 hour week." he replied.

There was an audible gasp from across the line- that was twice as much as Louisa made at the Buttered Bun- not to mention much better hours.

"yes." An almost inaudible reply from Lousia.

"I'm sorry? What was that? I couldn't quite hear you." Will said grinning.

"I SAID YES YOU PRICK. I'LL BE THERE FIRST THING TOMORROW."- SLAM.

And she hung up on him, just like that.

Will just put his phone down and smiled to himself.

knock knock

Rupert was at the door.

"Talking to Alicia?"

"No- I just hired someone to man the trolley. Also, Alicia broke up with me yesterday- she's all yours."


	7. Chapter 7

Lou sat in her seat nervously, fidgeting with the ends of her hoodie strings. She'd invited Patrick over for a home cooked meal to break the news to him. Her adorably pudgy boyfriend had just gotten into fitness and was beginning to show some very particular eating patterns (chicken breast- broiled with no oil or skin, vegetables-steamed). She'd prepared everything exactly as he liked in an attempt to put him in a better mood. She even rented his favorite movie- The Terminator. And just in case things went well- she had asked her family to go out and watch a movie.

But she was nervous nonetheless, as she knew that under his soft shell, there was a stone cold man- bitter when things didn't go his way. The doorbell rang and she bolted out of her seat. She ran to the door and opened it eagerly, smiling widely at her boyfriend, who was holding a bouquet of roses.

"For you m'lady," he said as he flourished the flowers towards her. Louisa giggled and accepted the flowers, welcoming him into the house.

When they were halfway through the meal, Louisa decided it was time.

"Um, Patrick?"

"Yeah?"

"I have some news for you."

Patrick just looked at her, his face growing dark- he could already tell it was bad news.

"You know that the Buttered Bun shut down, don't you? That the owner, my boss, won the lottery?"

"Yeah."

"Well, my family's really tight on cash as it is- we can't afford a freeloader."

"Lou- I already told you that I've got money- whatever it is- I'll give it to you."

"Oh Patrick, you know I don't work that way. I can't just _accept_ money for doing nothing."

"Nuh-uh. Not doing nothing. You're being my girlfriend- and you're doing a bang on job."

"But that's exactly what I mean Pat, what we have now is so perfect. I don't want it to change because we got money involved- I'm _not_ being paid to be your girlfriend. "

"So you found another job?" Patrick interjected.

"Yes- and that's what I invited you over to tell you about."

Silence. Lou took a deep breath and continued.

"I'm being offered a job at the Traynor law firm- trolley girl and part-time cafeteria worker."

"The Traynor law firm? Never heard of it." Patrick said crossly.

"That's because it's in London."

Patrick nearly spat out his food.

"London?" he snapped.

Louisa just cringed. She was afraid he would react like this.

"What about us Lou?" Patrick whined.

"Oh, come on Pat, we're long distance as it is..."

"Yeah, but London? That's hours away. I'll _never_ have time to visit you like I do now. You know I'm starting up a new business."

"I'm so sorry Pat. I don't know what to say- there aren't many jobs left for me in Stortford."

Patrick just slammed his fork down and got up, reaching for his coat.

"No Pat wait- we'll meet whenever we can- we'll get together and eat chicken breast and watch movies-"

Louisa followed him desperately to the door. She grabbed his arm but he pulled it away.

"You know what Louisa?" Patrick said as he opened the door.

"I thought you took this relationship seriously." He slammed the door in her face.

Louisa returned slowly to her place at the table and slumped down, trying not to cry. She already knew that Patrick would call her in a few days apologizing. That was the way he was. When he got his way, he was the sweetest man on the planet. But when things went sour, he would do and say things he didn't mean. It was one of his few faults.

She got on her laptop and checked her plane ticket one last time: Stortford to London. Departure time- 11:25 A.M.

She was to leave the next day, and she hated to leave things on a bitter note with her boyfriend. But what choice did she have?


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi, this is the author speaking. All I can say to** **y'all is I'm sorry that it took so long to update. I'm in my senior year and I'm currently applying to universities. I have very little time to write :( But I promise that I won't abandon the story. I promise I'll update as soon as I can. Thanks for reading, and enjoy the next chapter.**

WRIIIINNNGGGGG WRIIIIIIIIIIINNGGGGGG SMACK.

Louisa slammed her hand down onto the shrill alarm and rolled over groaning. It was 6 am and she had to get to the airport by 11 to catch a plane. She sat up slowly, rubbing the sleep from her face. She'd had the oddest dream. She was alone in an empty house, one she'd never been in- and yet it felt so familiar. It was a big- ornate, whoever lived there was wealthy. When she looked out a window she saw a large maze of hedges- just like the one where she'd been... well she didn't want to think about that now.

An hour later she was on the bus, wrapped in her dragonfly pattern coat and leaning against a window. Her family had been asleep and so she hadn't said goodbye to any of them- something she was regretting now that it began to dawn on her that she might not see them again in a long long time. London was awfully far away, and she didn't have the money or time to travel back and forth. Blinking tears out of her eyes, she closed them to take a short nap.

Creeeaaak. "Hello? Is anyone there?" That same empty house. She walked through the hallway, scared at the eery silence that resonated around the building. She turned a corner and saw a wheelchair facing away from her, looking out a window. The back of a man's head was protruding from the top, and so she approached it carefully. "Sir? Sir, are you alright?". The head spun around to reveal not a face but a skull, low groans emanating from its toothy mouth.

Louisa woke up with a gasp. What was that? She quickly checked the window to find that they were fast approaching the airport. She got her bags and got up, leaving the vehicle on shaky legs. On the plane, she was desperate not to fall asleep, terrified another dream would take her to the house.

"What the hell?" Marcie got up slowly from her armchair.

"What is it?" said the cat.

"Louisa, she's having these crazy dreams. Dreams about the Traynor mansion. Bad ones."

"That's strange... She's never actually been in that house, has she? Not in this new timeline you've made."

"That's what's bothering me! She never set foot in that house, or saw Will in a wheelchair- and yet she's having nightmares about them."

"Coincidence?" the cat suggested.

"You wish," said a cold voice from behind them. They both spun around to see the source of the voice, and Marcie narrowed her eyes at the uninvited visitor: a tall, bony woman with a long pinched face and pitch black hair pulled back into a harsh bun. Unlike Marcie in her unorganized layers of muumuus and scarves, the new woman was in a formal dark dress, a corset constricting at her already frail waist.

"What do you want, Axle?" Marcie asked coldly.

"Oh just to give my older sis a visit? You got a problem with that?"

"Yes- I do. Why are you here? I thought I told you never to come here."

Axle rolled her eyes "You may be "mother of all men", but you're not the mother of me, so you just because you told me not to do something doesn't mean I won't do it."

Marcie just let out an annoyed grunt.

"I'm here to let you know I'm not giving him up without a fight," Axle said into the silence.

"What the hell do you mean by that?"

"I mean you _cheated_ me, Marcie. I was supposed to have Will Traynor's soul the day he killed himself- and you pulled a superman and turned back time."

"Let this one go- he passed before his time."

"Nobody passes before their time. It's _their_ time."

"He fell in love- I've never seen love so strong, and it was cut short."

"As it was meant to be."

"Why do you want him so bad? I send you ten thousand souls every day and that isn't enough?"

"Tsk tsk, don't play number games to justify the fact that you _stole_ from me."

"So what do you suggest we do? Just get Will hit by a car and kill him for good? I'd rather die than do that."

Axle raised an eyebrow.

"...If I could die I mean," Marcie said.

"I propose that we play a game for Will's soul. One that I've already started."

"What kind of game?" asked Marcie, her eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"One where there is an even playing ground. Will remembers nothing from his past life."

Silence.

"Impossible- he's already broken up with Alicia, he's already hired Louisa- heck, he's already invited her to live in his house."

"Honestly sister, I'm not stupid. I've handled it all. He remembers that he broke up with Alicia for his own reasons, he remembers hiring some dumpy girl from his hometown and letting her crash at his place as a favor for his long lost brother."

"What if I disagree? You can't kill anyone on your own- you can't threaten me."

"Alas, I can't kill anyone, just collect their souls- but I can control their minds. If you disagree, I _will_ drive Clark to the brink of insanity with these dreams. Snippets from the timeline you destroyed, only much more terrifying, growing exponentially worse with the passing hour so the by the end of the week she'll question her very existence and-"

"Oh stop it with your theatrics. You win. You win. Just promise you'll make the dreams stop. So he loses his memory- is that all? What kind of shitty game is this?"

Axle just shook her head, a small smile playing on her lips.

"It's not a game if you can't lose. Will has the next year to fall in love with Louisa and make her love him back. The feeling must be mutual- and if it fails, you promise that you'll kill off that miserable 4-wheeled brat and let me have what's mine."


	9. Chapter 9

As Will strode across the street to grab a bite to eat, everything felt the same, but different. He'd broken up with Alicia as a spur of the moment of decision, hired some frumpy girl from his hometown as a favor to his older brother, and he was working another day at the firm like any other. But it was like there was some huge shift in time and space and everything felt... odd. As he walked along, he saw a woman get off the bus, her eyes wide and her hands carrying luggage. It was her. The girl that he'd encountered briefly at his brother's house. He didn't remember the encounter clearly, but it had ended with her slapping him. Taking a B-line away from her he heard her carrying voice call his name. "OI WILL! WILL TRAYNOR!"

Sighing, Will turned around with a forced smile.

"Ah, Miss Clark. Didn't see you there" he replied, looking skeptically at her dragonfly patterned overcoat.

"Umm... so you offered me a job at your building as the new trolley girl?"

"Yes, yes I did. Follow me."

"You done your Christmas shopping yet?" she asked cheerily trotting along beside him

"Um...no. It's still the 20th and I could always have somebody else do the shopping for me."

"Somebody else do your Christmas shopping for you? That's mental."

"Why?"

"Well- cause the presents you get people are supposed to mean something to them, personally. You get an assistant to shop for you I bet you anything everyone's going to get a big green peppermint scented candle and a card with the same message on it- "I do not give a shit about you."

"Miss Clark, I would never allow such a card to be given to my friends and family," Will replied in a clipped tone.

"Well, naturally the card would say something along the lines of "Season's greetings, from William Traynor" monogrammed in gold along with a signature that couldn't have been more clearly done by a secretary. "I do not give a shit about you" would be in between the lines."

"Is there a point to any of this?" Will asked, clearly getting annoyed.

Louisa cringed back at the cold in his voice.

"Is it because I slapped you the other day?"

Silence.

"William Traynor?"

Will spun around, surprised at the use of his full name.

"Yes?"

"Look, I'm trying to make things right with you. I'm sorry that I slapped you- I honest to god thought you were ogling me. I won't lie- until really recently, I hated your guts- but with Patrick breaking up with me, and me moving to a strange new place and all, I thought it would be sensible that we have a fresh new start. So since I'm making an effort to be civil, would you do the same? "

Will just stared at her for a long time before nodding and striding off. Louisa rolled her eyes before tugging her overcoat closer to her and scurrying along to catch up with him. In her mind, she vaguely remembered that he was much kinder during their last encounter in John and Michael's house. But that memory slowly warped and twisted so that Will was just as cold and snobbish as ever-courtesy of Axle.

Together, they strode into the firm building.

"I'll only repeat your tasks once, so please listen the first time."

"Yes captain," Louisa muttered under her breath.


End file.
